Two hearts beat as one
by Molly.Arthur-lover
Summary: Want to know how Molly and Arthur got together! Find out here in this fanfic about the early days of the love between Molly Prewett and Arthur Weasley
1. Chapter 1

It was the first of September; Molly Prewett just arrived at Hogwarts for her first year. She was so excited to be here at last, but she was also very nervous. "Not Slytherin please!" she thought. The grounds keeper took all the first years to the boats; once she was sat down she noticed that she was sat next to a red haired boy with freckles on his face. He looked at Molly Prewett, his blue eyes staring into hers.

"Hi, I'm Arthur Weasley" he said smiling, holding out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Molly Prewett" Molly replied shaking his hand smiling.

As they rounded the corner, Molly was in shock, she knew that Hogwarts was going to change her life. But was she didn't know was that the boy right next to her was going to be a big part in her life.

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Molly's Point of view**_  
It was Molly Prewett's 6th year at Hogwarts, she was one of the popular kids there. She always got the boy and had always got what she wanted. But there was one boy she liked ever since she saw him for the first time. His name was Arthur Weasley, he wasn't the most well known kids at school but that was one of the reasons why she liked him. To Molly, Arthur Weasley was the prefect boy for her, even with his red hair always a mess and glasses sometimes wonky. There was something about him, something that made her get butterflies when ever he looked at her. Of course she never told anyone about how she felt, not even her best friend.

It was the 1st September, everyone was in the great hall for the feast. Molly was surrounded by her friends laughing and joking around. She up and down the table and saw Arthur Weasley sitting with his girlfriend, Xena Jones. When she saw them both together she instantly got jealous of her  
"_that should be me" _thought molly "_if only I could just ask him out. But why should he go out with me, I don't deserve him"  
_Molly's best friend, Penelope Finnigan, saw who molly was looking at  
"_What are you looking at him for? He is a muggle loving werido"  
_Molly looked at Penelope "_I know Pennie, I am just thinking, what does she see in him?"  
_Penelope laughed a little "_Xena is just as strange as him, they deserve each other"  
_This hurt Molly, she wanted to be the one that Arthur deserved, not her. She didn't know what to say so she just nodded and carried on eating, not talking to her friends.

As the days went on, Molly realised she had to talk to him properly. Lucky for Molly, she was on prefect duty with him.  
_"How was your summer Arthur?" _Molly asked him one night on duty.  
_"Oh it was amazing! I got a new, as the muggles put it, television"  
_Molly had no idea what that was "_Oh, whats one of them?"_

"_Well its a thing that shows moving pictures"  
"Oh just like our normal pictures then?"  
"oh no! These pictures can go on for ages at a time"  
_Molly was actually very interested "_Oh cool! I would love to see it"_

"_really? Xena thinks I'm insane for liking muggle stuff so much"  
_Molly was a little taken aback by this, all she could manage "_I dont think your insane, Its actually cute" _Molly blushed deeply as she said this.

_**Arthur's Point of View**_

"_Did Molly Prewett just called me cute? She couldn't of. Molly would never think of me that way" _Thought Arthur blushing a little. He couldn't stop thinking about what Molly said to him throughout the whole patrol. When Molly and Arthur where back in the common room, they stood there facing each other.  
_"Goodnight Arthur"_ Molly said softly. She leaned in and fixed his glasses that where wonky on Arthur's face. Arthur blushed deeply as she did this. _"thank you Molly, Good night"_ Arthur whispered softly to her and kissed her cheek. Molly blushed and went upstairs. They never saw Xena sitting the corner watching them.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_Arthur's Point of view _

Arthur had never smiled like this before, but as soon as he saw Xena in the corner his eyes filled with horror. _"Hey, I never saw you there"_ Arthur said to her trying to keep calm and relaxed.  
_"clearly you didn't! So how long has this been going on for? Weeks, Months, or years! Actually I don't want to know! You can have her! We are through!"_ Xena said to Arthur, her voice rising towards the end and stormed past Arthur. But before she could go anywhere Arthur grabbed her hand and make her look at him.  
_"Xena, there is nothing going on between me and Molly. You have to understand that. I don't love Molly, I love you Xena and only you!"  
_Xena looked at him and heart melted and wrapped her arms around him "I love you too Arthur." She leaned in slowly and Arthur's lips met hers and they stood there in each others arms kissing.

_Molly's Point of View_  
Molly hadn't reached her dorm yet when she heard Arthur's voice _"Hey I never saw you there"_ Molly's heart stopped. '_Who was there?'_ thought Molly, panicking a little. Then she heard Xena. '_Oh no! I hope she didn't see' _thought Molly, slowly creeping back down stairs and then she heard Arthur talking to Xena and her heart broke. Tonight was the first time she actually got to tell him that she thought he was cute, but she thought he was much more than cute.

Over the next few days, Molly tried to avoid Arthur and Xena. When ever she saw them she turned the other way and walked away, leaving Arthur very confused. But Xena knew why she was trying to avoid them.

After a week of trying to avoid Arthur and Xena, Molly bumped into Xena in the library, dropping all of her books in the process and they both bent down to pick them up. _"I know you like Arthur"_ Whispered Xena. Molly looked at her shocked _"no I don't"_ lied Molly  
Xena looked at Molly into the eyes with an intense gaze _"Molly, I have seen the way you look at him" _  
Molly couldn't keep looking into her eyes and lowered her gaze and focused on picking up the books _"I don't know what you mean"_ replied Molly standing up  
_"Oh stop playing dumb! I know you you fancy Arthur! But I will tell you this, Don't even think about going anywhere near him! He's MINE"_ Xena said standing up looking at Molly intensely.  
Molly was a bit nerved by the way Xena stared at her, all she could do was nod.  
_"good!"_ Xena said as she walked off.  
Molly just wanted to hide somewhere and cry but she had a lot of work to do so she tried not to think about Arthur. But after a few hours of studying Molly seamed to be in her own world.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

_Arthur's Point of view_

A few months passed and Molly was still avoiding Arthur. Things between Arthur and Xena weren't going too well either and Arthur knew that Xena was hiding something and he was going to find out.

It was coming up to the Christmas break and Arthur had a present for Molly, but every time Arthur came close to Molly she turned around and walked away. _'How am I going to get this to her?'_ he thought one day while strolling through the grounds alone. He didn't see Molly sitting on the grass reading and fell over her. Molly jumped, dropping her book onto Arthur's face. Sitting up, Arthur said looking at her "_Sorry about that, I never saw you there. I need to talk to you any ways"_  
Molly looked at Arthur startled "_Oh, you did. Well I don't have time right now"_ Molly quickly stood up and picked up her things and started walking away. But Arthur still had hold of the book she dropped and called out "_do you want your book back Prewett?" _  
Molly stopped dead in her tracks and silently cursed and turned around and looked at Arthur _'yes, now if you please will you hand it over'_  
Arthur turned the book over in his hands "_I will once you answer a question for me"_  
Molly groaned "_OK as long as I get my book back"_

_'you will. Don't get your knickers in a twist'_ He said to her smirking. Molly blushed deeply, looking down. Arthur looked at Molly with a very serous face "_Why? Why are you avoiding me? Have I done something wrong? Or is it your friends don't want you hanging out with a Weasley?"_  
Molly looked down knowing this was going to be the question and replied quietly "_You haven't done anything wrong Arthur, and no its not because of them. Its me, we just cant be friends'_  
_'yeah right! Who says we can't? Xena?"_  
Molly looked at Arthur in shock. Arthur's heart was pounding. He was getting fed up of Xena trying to control everything in his life. He just wanted some freedom.  
"W_hy would Xena have anything to do with this?"_

"_oh come on! I know you and her talked in the library. Everyone does! They are just too scared to ask you about it! Now what did she say to you"  
_Molly looked into Arthur's eyes and blurted the whole thing out, leaving out the part about her fancying him. "_I'm sorry Arthur. I didn't know what to do"_  
"_its not your fault Molly"_Arthur looked into Molly's eyes. He wanted to hold her and hug her and tell her how he felt, and how much it hurt being apart from her. But he could never do and that and embarrass himself in front of the Molly Prewett. But it wasn't Arthur that made the first move but Molly. As Molly pressed her lips to his, automatically Arthur wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him, kissing her back. They only pulled away from each other when they ran out of breath. Smiling, they looked at each other, wrapped in each others arms. "_I wasn't expecting that, but you can do that again any time you like"_whispered Arthur quietly, blushing a deep red.

Molly put her head onto his shoulder and whispers softly "_I might hold you to that."_ lifting her head Molly looked into Arthur's eyes "_but what about Xena? I wont be the bit on the side" _  
"_I know, I will break it off with her. I promise"_ sealing the promise with a soft kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
_Molly's Point of View  
_It had been 1 month since the kiss and Arthur hadn't kept his promise yet. In fact Molly rarely saw Arthur away from Xena. She wanted to confront him but she couldn't do that with Xena there. One day Molly was sitting at the Gryffindore table with Penelope, when Arthur walked past. Molly just stared at him as he went past and he acted like she wasn't even there. It broke Molly's heart when he sat with Xena, holding her hand and kissing.  
_'that should be me. Not her'_ Thought molly sadly. She had been playing with her food since she sat down. Penelope had been watching molly and the way she looked up at Arthur when he walked past  
_"__molly? What's happened between you and Wesley?"_ whispered Penelope  
Molly looked at Penelope worried and sighed quietly and whispered so quietly that Penelope only just heard her _"__me and Arthur kissed last month, and now he wont even look at me. Let alone talk to me. I don't know what to do" _  
Penelope didn't know whether to believe her or not _"__oh come on molls! Now tell me the-"_ She never finished her sentence as she saw molly with tears rolling down her face _"__oh Molly. I'm so sorry! We need to get you out of here" _Penelope stood up pulling Molly with her and took her to an abandoned classroom and stood there hugging each other _"__how long molly?"_ whispered Penelope.

"_since first year I liked him but it was only last month that we had our first kiss"_ said molly barely talking loud enough for Penelope to hear her.  
She didn't know how to reply to that, so she just held her and let her cry.

_Arthur's Points of view _

Later that night Molly and Penelope where sitting in the Gryffindore common room when Arthur walked in. He looked right at molly and saw her eyes were red _"what have I done?" _Arthur whispered quietly to himself. He walked over to molly, but Penelope stood up in front of molly protectively

"_Your not going to hurt her again Weasley!"_ She said with a snarl.

"_I just want to explain -"_ he didn't get to finish what he was going to say when Molly stood up and yelled _"Explain what?! That you are still going out with Xena! Your guy like all the rest!"_ Molly was crying by the time she had finished and started to run off when Arthur grabbed her arm to stop her. Pulling her close to him _"I broke up with Xena right after we kissed. She has been trying to get back with me. But I'm not in love with her. I'm in love with you"_  
Molly wiped her tears, and leaned in to kiss Arthur. Knowing everyone was watching Arthur pressed his lips to hers and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 1 month till they kissed and they couldn't be apart from each other. Normally if you saw one you would see the other. Until one day, Arthur had just dropped Molly off at her class and was walking back to the dorm room when Xena saw him. As she walked pas she pushed him into the wall hard. Wincing as his head hit the wall, he called out _"what was that for!?"_But Xena didn't say anything, She just carried on as if nothing had happened. This carried on for a few weeks, until one day Arthur walked in to the common room with a black eye. Molly took one look at him, her eyes wide with shock, standing up she said _"it was her wasn't it! I am going to kill her!"_

"_molls its not worth it_" Arthur replied sounding fed up. As Arthur sat down on the sofa in front of the fire, molly looked at him in shock.

_"I am not going to sit around and watch you get hurt! She needs to know that your mine! And if she hurts you again she is going to get cursed!" _

What Molly didn't know what that Xena was stood right behind her_"oh is that true Prewett? Lets see you try"_ As soon as she spoke , Molly jumped and turned around, glaring at Xena. Xena just smirked at her _"oh don't sound so confident now do we"_ Arthur was just about to get up when Molly punched her. Xena fell to the ground, holding her face. Looking down at her _"Back off! He's mine." _ The whole room was deathly silent, watching. Molly took one look at Arthur and they both headed to Arthur's dorm room. Once there Molly sat on Arthur's bed and held her head. Sitting down next to her, Arthur put his arms around her and held her close to him.

_"I am so proud of you Molls."_ he whispered kissing the top of her head.

_"even tho I punched your ex?"_ Molly said looking up at him.

_"Yes. I was actually going to punch her myself"_ Arthur smiled wide and kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around him. He pulled her close to him as they kissed, slowly laying down on the bed.

For the next few days, all talk was about Molly and Xena. One day, about a week after the incident, Molly got called into the head masters office. Walking up the the office her heart was racing, _"I'm going to get detention! What if I get expelled?!"_ thought molly panicking. Walking into the office, she saw her parents sitting on chairs in front of the headmaster Dippet.

Dippet took one look at molly _"ah, here she is"_ He said smiling.

This confused Molly "_why was he smiling? What's going on?!"_ thought molly.

"_come, sit_" Molly did as she was told. Glancing at her parents she saw only pride. "_i bet your wondering why you have been called here, miss Prewett"_ molly just nodded as Dippet paused _"Well, the ministry offers an apprenticeship to an Hogwarts student that they believe to be an good candidate for one day being minister for magic. But you will be have to be moved up to 7th year, but we are sure you will be able to manage."_

Molly didn't know what to say, her mouth was open in shock. She saw her future pass before her eyes but she didn't see Arthur in that future. She thought of Arthur and they way he looked at her, even when they where just walking in the corridor. She couldn't leave him. Not now she finally has him. _"No. I don't want it."_

Head master Dippet nodded as he was expecting this. _"I thought so. Can I just say, you and Mr Weasley make a good couple"_

Molly was just about to thank him when her father stood up and yelled in shock _"your going out with a Weasley?!"_ this wasn't how Molly wanted to tell her parents about Arthur.

But molly nodded _"yes, I have been for about 1 month now" _

Mr Prewett was just about to say something when Mrs Prewett stood up and said looking at her husband _"first you calm down."_ turning to look at Molly she asked her _"Are you happy with him?"_

Speaking very quietly, molly replied _"Yes."_

Her mother smiled _"then go to him."_ Molly was in shock and quickly hugged her mother before running out of the office to find Arthur.

Arthur was just coming out of the common room portrait hole, when Molly found him. _"Arthur!"_ called molly loudly. Arthur jumped and looked up and saw her running to him and grinned. _"What's happened?"_

getting to him she hugged him tightly and whispered _"I love you, that's what happened"_ Arthur looked at molly and whispered _"I love you too"_ and kissed her softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Life became easier after that, well most of it, there was still Xena to worry about. She didn't hurt Arthur any more but she glared daggers at Molly every time she saw her. But on the last day of the year Molly saw Xena and she didn't glare. Xena actually smiled and waved at her. Molly was dumbstruck,astounded even. _"what? I thought she hated me."_ thought Molly confused as Xena was approaching her. When they were close enough Xena hugged Molly. Molly didn't know what to do,so she just stood there and let Xena hug her.

After a few moments Xena let go of Molly and smiled "_I just wanted to thank you. If you hadn't of punched me I wouldn't of met him." _

_"Ermm. Your welcome I guess. But met who?"_ Molly was even more confused. Who would thank someone for punching them. Well Xena would obviously.

_"My new boyfriend, Xenophilius Lovegood."_ Molly was in shock. Xenophilius was known to be a bit weird and the fact they are now together was again strange. All because you would never of thought that they would fall for each other.

Xena stood there and told Molly what happened after Arthur too her upstairs. Which was, Xena got took to the hospital wing, where Xenophilius was after he claimed to have been attacked by gnome. They got talking and next moment they were going on a date.

Arthur couldn't believe it either, when Molly told him on the train journey home. _"She actually thanked you, just because she met Xenophilius. Oh don't get me wrong I am happy for her."_ Molly was cuddled into Arthur, in the compartment they where in alone.

Laughing softly, she teased _"You sound jealous Arthur."_

Arthur looked at her eyes wide in shock _"I'm not jealous Molly, how can I be when I have the most amazing girl ever in my arms"_

Blushing deeply, she leaned up and kissed him softly, trying to put all the love she had for him into that one kiss.

Once the Hogwarts express arrived in London, Molly and Arthur stood on the platform in each others arms. _"Don't worry we will be with each other again soon"_ Arthur whispered, smiling.

Molly dared not to speak, for fear of crying. So without warning Molly kissed him, not wanting to spend 6 weeks without him.

_"Molly dear, we have to go"_ said Mrs Prewett gently putting a hand onto her should once they broke the kiss. Molly nodded, trying hard not to cry. Hugging her one last time, Arthur whispered into her ear _"I am always with you. I love you Molly"_

Smiling softly she replied _"I love you too Arthur."_ At this Molly got took from Arthur by her parents.

As she walked away she let her tears fall and thought to herself "I will be with him again, we still have next year at Hogwarts together"

THE END


End file.
